Entre los dos
by Nami Haki
Summary: Nami estaba de lo más rara últimamente, apenas comía o salía de su habitación y eso, obviamente preocupaba a sus nakamas. Lo que ellos no sabían es que dentro de la cabeza de la navegante se debatía una gran batalla entre corazón y obligación. One-shoot. ZoRo


_**Entre los dos**_

Nunca pensó que se sentiría así. Jamás. Aquello estaba totalmente fuera de sus pensamientos. Ella siempre había sido una chica feliz, con una sonrisa en la cara todo el día para alegrar a los demás, sin importarle lo que en verdad sentía. Tenía confianza consigo misma, con su aspecto, su cuerpo y su actitud de valiente guerrera. Por eso no entendía como había acabado de aquella manera.

Llevaba días decaída, triste, sin ganas de hacer nada y mucho menos había salido de su camarote. Había dejado de sonreír y por las noches, cuando estaba segura que nadie podía escucharla, se desahogaba llorando escondiendo la cabeza en su almohada.

Sus nakamas estaban preocupados por ella. Nami nunca se había comportado así antes y no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que le pasaba. Incluso había faltado a algunas reuniones y había dejado de comer, algo que le preocupaba sobre todo a Sanji, el cual había empezado a hacer interrogatorios a todos para averiguar que le podía pasar a la navegante. Pero todo era inútil. No había conseguido nada.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

La tarde en el Sunny Go, transcurría con normalidad: Luffy se dedicaba a mirar el cielo tumbado desde encima de la cabeza del gran león que representaba el barco; Zoro entrenaba en el puesto de vigía; Chopper, Usopp y Franky jugaban a cartas sentados en el césped; Robin regaba las plantas dirigiendo miradas hacia el lugar de entrenamiento del espadachín y finalmente, Sanji preparaba la cena en la cocina. Todo parecía normal. Pero Nami, en vez de estar dibujando mapas o recogiendo mandarinas, estaba tumbada en la cama, de medio lado y mirando tristemente la pared.

Le dolía estar así. No quería. Se sentía estúpida. Se suponía que ella era una mujer fuerte, que salía siempre adelante. Entonces ahora… ¿Por qué narices no lo hacía? Se repitió la pregunta varias veces en su cabeza conociendo la respuesta. Por él. Por un chico. Ella, la que siempre había engañado, robado y desprestigiado a los hombres. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Encima era ese chico… Al que siempre había tratado mal, al que insultaba y desprestigiaba delante de sus nakamas, al que pegaba siempre que tenía ocasión, al que le gritaba. Al espadachín de pelo verde con cuerpo musculoso que entraba las veinticuatro horas del día. A Zoro. No entendía como había terminado enamorada de él. No tenía ningún sentido. Pero en aquellos momentos, nada de lo que sentía en su corazón lo tenía.

La chirriante puerta de la habitación, la devolvió al mundo en cuanto se abrió de par en par, haciendo que una persona entrara. Seguramente era Sanji, ya que él era el único que golpeaba la puerta antes de entrar.

-Sanji, no tengo ganas de hablar, por favor vete… -No soy Sanji.

El corazón de Nami se paró al escuchar aquella voz, la cual podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración al estar tan cerca del espadachín. _"Tan cerca, pero tan lejos" –_ Pensó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Zoro? -He venido a por el libro de Robin. Acabo de terminar el entrenamiento y venía a por agua, así que como me iba de paso, me lo ha pedido. –Entiendo…

Nami suspiró por haber sido tan tonta de pensar que Zoro venía para verla a ella. Miró de reojo cada movimiento que hacia aquel hombre, en silencio para no ser descubierta y tener que dar explicaciones. En cuanto el espadachín cogió el libro, la miró y ella se dio la vuelta mirando hacia otra parte.

-Espero que te mejores Nami, no me gusta verte así.

Esas pocas palabras sin un significado específico, habían sido muy especiales para Nami. Zoro salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta por donde minutos antes había entrado. Nami abrazó más fuerte la almohada y empezó a llorar. ¿Que se mejorara? Eso era imposible. Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía el dolor que ella sentía al ver a Zoro besando a su novia. Besando a Robin.

Le dolía, como era lógico, porque ella quería a Zoro. Pero se sentía culpable por amar al novio de su mejor amiga, de la única que tenía. Además, Robin siempre había sido una buena nakama y siempre la protegía y quería como una hija. Pese al carácter frío que a veces tenía la arqueóloga, la quería como una hermana mayor y se había ganado su confianza. Eso hacía que Nami se sintiera culpable y quisiera desaparecer.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y sentía que si seguía así, iba a explotar en cualquier momento, cual bomba se tratase. Cerró los ojos, acomodándose entre las finas y blancas sábanas, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no sabía el tiempo que había pasado, escuchaba bastante ruido fuera y se incorporó en la cama estirando los brazos. La puerta de su camarote se abrió por segunda vez aquel día, sorprendiéndola de nuevo.

-¡Nami, la cena esta lista, vamos! –Gritó eufóricamente Luffy -No tengo hambre, capitán.

Luffy hizo una mueca con la boca. ¿No tener hambre? Eso era imposible. Además, Nami llevaba días rara y comiendo muy poco. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo para estar a su altura.

-Nami… Tienes que comer. –Puso un puchero y la miró- Encima Sanji me ha dicho que si no vienes me quedo sin cena y no quiero morir de hambre. –Vamos entonces.

Nami se levantó sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez y mirando a Luffy, el cual se puso en pie de inmediato y salió corriendo hacia donde todos les esperaban, con Nami en cogida de la mano. Entraron a la cocina aún agarrados, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en Nami, sorprendidos al verla.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y Sanji sirvió la cena, la cual Luffy empezó a devorar igual que los demás. Nami removía la comida con el tenedor sin muchas ganas de comer y de vez en cuando comía alguna pequeña porción. Cuando parecía que estaba recuperando el apetito, se fijó en Zoro y Robin, los cuales estaban delante suyo haciendo carantoñas.

-Vamos kenshi-san, abre la boca.

La navegante abrió los ojos sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su amiga, pero se quedó descolocada cuando Zoro, sonrojado, obedecía las ordenes y Robin le daba un trozo de carne riendo. ¿Des de cuando eran así de cariñosos? ¿Y porque a sus nakama no les parecía raro? La respuesta era sencilla aunque le doliera admitirla. Seguro que era porque lo habían hecho más veces.

Dejó el tenedor en la mesa y paró de comer, sonriéndole a sus nakama. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en dirección a su camarote.

-Lo siento chicos, no tengo hambre. –Nami-san, si no te gusta la cena, puedo prepararte lo que quieras. –Gracias Sanji-kun. –Intentó hablar lo más amable posible- Estaba muy rico, pero no tengo ganas de cenar.

Nami empezó a caminar más rápido para evitar las posibles preguntas que rondaban la mente de los demás. Entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella. Suspiró y se metió en la cama intentando dormir, pero todo fue inútil. Al rato, entró Robin en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Caminó lentamente por la habitación, ya que se escuchaba el contacto de los tacones al tocar la madera del suelo. Nami se giró mirándola, se había sentado en una silla y tenía en sus manos una taza de café, la cual empezó a remover con una cucharilla. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, por lo que cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó hacerse la dormida.

-No va a funcionar conmigo, navegante-san. –Le dio un sorbo al café antes de continuar hablando- Nos tienes muy preocupados… ¿Sabes?

Dándose por rendida, Nami se incorporó en la cama y dio un largo suspiro. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared y recostó la cabeza en sus rodillas, mirando a su amiga, que seguía observándola tiernamente intentando ocultar su dolor.

-No hace falta que os preocupes por mí. –Intentó sonreír- Estoy bien. –No estás bien y lo sabes Nami. –Robin… -Nami se sorprendió al escuchar a la arqueóloga decir su nombre- No tengo ganas de hablar, estoy muy cansada… -Entonces dejaré que duermas.

Robin tomó el último sorbo de su café y se levantó, dejando la silla tal y como la había encontrado. Caminó hacia donde estaba Nami y la arropó con la sábana, dándole las buenas noches y un beso en la frente. Después, salió de la habitación y de nuevo todo se quedó en silencio. Lo único que lo rompía, eran las olas golpeando el barco y las lágrimas de Nami cayendo a escondidas en la almohada.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

A las dos de la mañana, cuando todo el mundo dormía y el barco estaba en completo silencio, Nami se despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla. Estaba sudando y todo estaba invadido por la oscuridad. Encendió una vela que tenía para esas ocasiones y se fue calmando al escuchar el sonido del mar.

Se levantó de la cama secándose la frente sin recordar el sueño que había tenido, pero que a juzgar de cómo se encontraba debía de haber sido horrible. Dejó la vela en la habitación y salió en dirección a la cubierta para tomar el aire y calmarse un poco. Sus pies descalzos, tocaron la madera y se dirigió hacia la barandilla, apoyándose y deleitándose con la infinidad de estrellas que tenía delante. Respiró el aire de la noche y se acomodó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de la oreja.

Cuando se había calmado y se incorporó para volver a su camarote, escuchó unas risas que se aproximaban hacia donde ella estaba. Asustada por las posibles preguntas que le podrían hacer, se escondió en los mandarineros, fijando la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina, por donde salieron Zoro y Robin besándose apasionadamente.

-No aguantaba más tiempo sin verte, Robin. –Añoraba tus besos. –Robin se apoyó en su hombro, Zoro sonrió besándola de nuevo y abrazándola- Te necesito, Zoro…

Nami se quedó petrificada. De todas las personas que podían ser, tenían que ser ellos. Sabía que estaba mal espiarles a escondidas, pero ella tampoco deseaba estar allí. Quería huir y salir corriendo muy lejos de allí, pero sus piernas parecían no reaccionarle. Pequeñas y diminutas gotas de agua, empezaron a salir de sus ojos, reflejando un poco del dolor que invadía su interior.

Zoro empezó a acariciarle la cintura a su amada, la cual enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del espadachín, mientras sus bocas, hambrientas de besos, no dejaban de unirse una y otra vez. Robin pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de su pareja, uniendo más sus cuerpos y aumentando el abrazo. Zoro empezó a caminar hacia la torre de vigilancia, ya que le tocaba hacer el turno de noche, mientras le desabrochaba la blusa a la arqueóloga.

Ni si quiera cuando los dos desaparecieron de la vista de la navegante, ésta dejó de llorar, porque aunque no los viera, sabía que ellos estaban juntos y demostrándose su amor en aquella sala. Salió de su escondite y cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa de la noche. Sonrió y respiró hondo barias veces, dejando que el viento jugara con su pelo anaranjado, al mismo tiempo que movía el camisón blanco que llevaba.

Nami se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y detuvo las que todavía seguían saliendo de sus preciosos ojos caramelo. Apretó su labio inferior y volvió a sonreír, esta vez más fuerte que antes, intentando convencerse de que eso era lo correcto. Aunque le dolía saber que su amor no era correspondido, se alegraba de que su amiga fuera feliz. Notaba como su corazón se estaba rompiendo por momentos, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto.

-Espero que seáis muy felices, chicos.

Bajó las escaleras bajando a cubierta y entró en el barco en dirección a su cuarto. Iba a olvidar a Zoro, sacándole de cada parte de su mente y cuerpo. No iba a ser fácil y ella lo sabía, pero lo haría y lo conseguiría con el tiempo. Lo haría por ellos, porque eran sus nakama y los quería. Pero también por ella, porque estaba cansada de actuar y de llorar a escondidas. Porque estaba cansada de estar entre los dos, entre su mejor amiga y su novio.

_**FIN**_


End file.
